Nightlock Crane
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Nightlock Crane is coping with the death of her father and falls for Panem's most handsome man, Finnick Odair.


Nightlock Crane

**I do not own ****the Hunger Games in any way.**

* * *

><p>Ever since my father's death, I have ceased to be known by my real name Mica Crane.<p>

My name is now Nightlock Crane.

I'm the daughter of Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker for the 74th Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>My mother had me at a young age.<p>

She also died shortly after having me, leaving my father a widower. H

e raised me as a single parent. He couldn't the thought of marrying another woman.

If I went into the Hunger Games, I know I would win. One, because I had the Capitol behind me, and two, I had mastered all weapons.

* * *

><p>Shortly after my father's death, I was 'taken in' by the Capitol. I was basically a prisoner.<p>

I lived in a small apartment by myself.

My closet held the finest clothes, but I normally wore some jeans and a nice shirt.

The Capitol streets used to be my home, but I longed to be free from Panem.

Live abroad. Study in England, France, and Italy.

To most Capitol citizens I looked like a freak, with parts of my body not dyed weird and crazy colors. To anyone who didn't know who I was, I would've looked like someone from the Seam in District 12, with my midnight black hair and blue-grey eyes.

For all I knew, my mother could've been from District 12.

* * *

><p>I got up and went in the living room. I noticed Cinna sitting at the table eating breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Night", he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and got some berries out of the fridge. I jumped up on the counter and said, "Great, my name is an oxymoron".

We sat in silence for a while.

"President Snow has arranged a ball and he wants you to attend", Cinna said.

"With who?" I asked.

"The young Finnick Odair", he said.

"Why him?" I asked softly.

"He is the most eligible bachelor and you are the Capitol's best kept secret", Cinna said.

"Secret?" I asked.

"You have traces of 12 in you. This could…"

"What Cinna? Unite the Districts of 4 and 12?" I spat, "Since when did Snow ever care about uniting the districts?"

"Panem is changing Mickayla", Cinna said.

I smiled at the use of my given name.

Then my anger flared up again.

"What? Because of the 'Girl on Fire' that you created?" I growled.

Cinna got up and took my face in his hands. "Don't you see? You're the Capitol's 'Girl on Fire' and no one created you", he said, "You're an inspiration to the rebels that live here in the Capitol".

"You want me to lead the Capitol rebels? Cinna, are you insane?" I asked, "My father rebelled and look what happened to him".

Cinna backed away from me.

"I can't Cinna. I'm burnt out. My fire went out when my father died", I told him.

"Mica…" Cinna said, "Think of it as avenging your father's death. Seneca would want you to fight".

"I'm no Career Cinna", I told him.

"I know that", he said, "But you've got the knowledge and the willingness to fight".

I sighed. "Okay", I said.

* * *

><p>That night, Cinna got me all dolled up. He stuck with the color blue, to bring out my eyes and play on the fact that my name was Nightlock.<p>

I looked beautiful and I was deadly.

The door opened and in walked Finnick Odair.

"Ready to go?" he purred.

I just nodded.

"We're the guests of honor", he said as he led me to the dance hall.

"Oh really?" I asked softly.

"Not much of a talker are you?" he asked.

"I am. I normally don't talk to new people I meet", I said.

"Then how do you get to know them?" he asked.

"I observe from afar", I told him.

Finnick smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're talking and holding a conversation with a new person", he said.

I blushed.

We came to a set of what looked like marble doors.

Finnick held out his arm and I took it.

"And now the guests of honor Finnick Odair and Nightlock Mickayla Crane", Caesar Flickerman said.

The doors opened and we descended the large staircase.

My eyes teared up at my name.

They called me Nightlock.

The Capitol knew what Snow had done to my father and they had the nerve to name me after the berries that killed my father.

Finnick noticed and placed his hand on mine that was resting on his arm. "Don't let them get to you", he whispered.

When we reached the bottom, we were rushed over to where Caesar Flickerman was sitting.

We sat down in the chairs provided.

"Hello Panem. I'm Caesar Flickerman and today I'm interviewing the Capitol's new 'it' couple. Please welcome Nightlock Crane and Finnick Odair", he said.

The audience clapped.

"So Nightlock, with the last name Crane, you must be related to Seneca Crane?" Flickerman asked.

I smiled and said, "Yes. He was my father".

"And you never knew you mother?" he asked.

"Yes, she died shortly after having me", I told him.

"You look a lot like Katniss", Flickerman said.

I was silent for a moment. "Yes, I do. We think my mother was from the Seam in District 12", I said.

"What are your thoughts about your father's death?" Flickerman asked.

I took a deep breath. Finnick's hand covered my own. "I am deeply grieving for my father. I loved him very much", I told him.

"And what possessed you to change your name to Nightlock?" Flickerman asked.

"Life is delicate", I said, "Nightlock, like myself, is beautiful and deadly. I know how to use any weapon. This gives me power over people. Some people, like my father, couldn't handle power. Those people should be put down".

"Well said", Flickerman said.

As he turned to the audience, I said, "But, if you feel strongly about something, then you should rebel".

There was a stunned silence.

"Quiet a spit-fire isn't she Finnick?" Flickerman asked.

"Yes…she is", Finnick said.

"How did you two meet?" Flickerman asked.

"Actually, I hadn't talked her until tonight", Finnick said.

"So, let me get this straight, you two had never met before?" Flickerman asked.

"No, but I knew who she was. I was a mentor for District 4. I would see her with her father watching the tributes. Sometimes, when the tributes weren't there, I would watch her play around with the training stations", Finnick said.

I looked down and blushed.

"Could we be seeing a wedding in the future?" Flickerman asked.

"I'm not sure", Finnick said, "We're talking it slowly. We're still discovering things about each other". I blushed again as the audience awwwwed.

"One last question. This one is for Finnick. How are you coping since your former girlfriend's death?" Flickerman said.

I saw a hint of sadness in Finnick's sea-green eyes.

"Annie wasn't just my girlfriend. She was my best friend", Finnick said, "I am still coping with her death. I was hoping Night could help me".

I blushed yet again.

"Let's hear it again for the Capitol's 'it' couple Nightlock Crane and Finnick Odair", Flickerman said.

We both stepped off the stage and onto the dance floor.

"You did good", Finnick said.

"Thank you", I said softly as we slow danced.

"I meant what I said, you know. Every word of it", he said.

I blushed again.

"You sure do blush a lot", Finnick said.

"Sorry", I said.

Finnick slowly dipped me. "Don't be sorry. I think it's adorable", Finnick said in my ear.

* * *

><p>That night, Finnick walked me to my apartment.<p>

"I had fun tonight", he said.

"Me too", I said, "Well good night".

Finnick leaned in and kissed me. He pulled back and winked. "Night", he said walking off.

* * *

><p>*after the end of the second rebellion*<p>

The rebellion had ended.

Finnick and I had just returned to District 4.

I was sitting in between his legs with my back to his chest.

"Could I ask you a question?" Finnick asked.

"Anything", I said.

Suddenly, a little box was in front of me.

I took it from Finnick and opened it.

In it sat a small ring with a small diamond surrounded by small sapphires.

"Oh Finnick", I gasped.

"Marry me Night", he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at Finnick.

Still good looking, despite the healing cuts on his face.

I lightly kissed his lips. "Yes", I said.

Finnick smiled and put the ring on my finger.

We sat and watched the waves crash against the shore while the sun set.

* * *

><p>My name is Nightlock Crane, I'm 19 years old, I led the Capitol rebels, and I'm marrying Finnick Odair.<p> 


End file.
